


Wish

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander knows better than to wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

Xander knew better than to do something as stupid as wish, he really did, but sometimes when he was so tired and sore he just stopped thinking.

He collapsed into a cold bed in a lonely apartment with new stitches in his arm and bruises from a prissy slayer along his back. And for one moment he didn't think, he didn't consider, he just wished.

"I wish I had someone."

Xander knew exactly how stupid that was when there was a flash of light and a demonic voice saying "For Anya."

The light cleared to a rather long length of naked male curled up beside him in bed. The dark head snored quietly beside him and a rather attractive face smiled from beside him in a picture on the bedside table.

The sheets were warm, there was a gun and NCIS badge on the bedside table and Xander had a memory full of relationship.

He really needed to think before he spoke.


End file.
